The Fated Ones: A Percy Jackson Story
by Deadly-Demigods25
Summary: Two children of Hades, a Daughter of Zeus, and a Daughter of Ares. Will they be able to save the world and stop their enemy from destroying Camp Half-Blood? Read here to find out. *Rated M because there will be lots of curse words*


The Fated Ones: A Percy Jackson fan fiction

Chapter One

James, Tessa, Aleya, and Shetarra stood on top of a building in Brooklyn, New York. James was obviously pissed with Tessa. Tessa had never been good at shadow traveling but he thought that she could've at least took them to Florida easily. "Seriously, Tessa, you couldn't shadow travel us to Florida? I wanted to go to Miami Beach!" James growled.

"Hey, I ride around on a Pegasus! Not shadow travel!" Tessa argued. It was true, Tessa never shadow traveled anywhere. She just rode a Pegasus to her destinations.

"Well I'm too weak to do it right now! I just had a battle with seven hellhounds." James mumbled something and one of his axes turned into a necklace made of black string and a small, metallic skull. His other axe turned into a bracelet made of black and red string. "I can't keep raising the dead whenever you guys need me to."

Aleya, daughter of Zeus, looked at the thirteen year old boy. All of them, besides Shetarra, were the same age. "We don't need you to. It's just fun to see skeletons and zombies stab things." Aleya said calmly.

"Well it sure seems like it." James muttered.

"So how are we getting to Florida now? James can't take us, and if Tessa does it we'll end up in Russia." Shetarra, daughter of Ares, says.

"I'm actually glad we're here. I have a boyfriend here, at Camp Half-Blood." Tessa said. Tessa and Gabriel, her boyfriend, had been dating for three years, ever since they were ten.

"We also have a brother here, if I have to remind you every time we come here." James shoots a look at Tessa.

"Jacob will be fine, he's in third grade and can use a knife like it's a silly little toy." Tessa sighs. The group is just beginning to settle down when they hear what sounds like clashing metal in the distance.

"Guys, do you hear that?" James questioned the group and started looking around the city.

"Yeah," Tessa said, raising her bow. "I hear it just fine." James's eyes darted between locations that they could possibly hearing the noises from. After checking all possible locations, he looked directly below them. He saw two people, a male and a female, they were maybe in their late twenties or early thirties. The male, who had dark hair, held a sword in his right hand and the female, who was a blonde, held a dagger in her right hand. James looked at the group and could tell they were all thinking the same thing. We need to help them.

"There is absolutely no way we'll survive the fall. We could do parkour and start flipping down the fire escapes, but that would take to long." Shetarra said.

"I could shoot the monsters with my arrows up here so you three can go down there and do hand-to-hand." Tessa pulled an arrow out of the quiver and loaded her bow, taking aim at one of the monsters.

James took his bracelet and his necklace off and muttered something, causing them to turn into twin axes. "Let's do this. Aleya, you fly Shetarra down there. I'm feeling pretty good now so I'll shadow travel." He said. Aleya put her arms around Shetarra's waist and began to float, causing Shetarra to hover three feet off the ground. Tessa pulled the bow's string back and held in a breath, letting it out as she let go of the bow-string and sent the arrow flying into the chest of one of the monsters. Shetarra smiles and pulls twin celestial bronze daggers out of the loops on her belt, then Aleya starts falling towards the ground where the adults and the monsters stood. Aleya let go of Shetarra when they were about five feet above the ground. When Shetarra hit the ground she rolled and stabbed two of the monsters in the stomach, causing them to turn into a pile of gold dust. Aleya then stopped hovering and two celestial bronze swords appear in her hands. Her bracelets had disappeared. James disappears in a puff of black smoke and reappears on the ground, swinging his axes at one of the monsters.

Tessa noticed something about James and his baby blue hair. He was bleeding out of his nose. Tessa knew that shadow traveling was risky. She once got a broken leg because of it. But it usually healed quick so James would be fine. The two adults backed away and watched the teenagers fight these monsters, which Tessa knew the names of. The Khalkotauroi, fire-breathing bulls created by Hephaestus as a gift for Aeëtes. There were nine of them. Wait, Shetarra just ripped one's head off. Eight of them. There is eight of them now. Tessa drew another arrow and aimed at one of the bronze bulls. She saw James get hit in the stomach and this enraged her, NO ONE HURTS HER SIBLINGS. She shot the bull, making it turn into a pile of golden dust.

Shetarra and Aleya ran over to the two adults and asked if they were okay. They talked in hushed voices and Shetarra looked happier than she normally did. Tessa thought nothing of it and continued helping James take down the remaining eight bulls. After they finished off the last one, Tessa scaled down the side of the building. When her and James got over to Shetarra and Aleya, they asked the adults one simple question. "Who are you?" Tessa asked.

The adults smiled. "I'm Percy Jackson, and this is Annabeth Chase."

A/N: This story is set like twenty years in the future and the big three are able to have more kids now. YAY!


End file.
